CHARGER
by daehwinside
Summary: Lee Daehwi yang mencari charger miliknya dan Bae Jinyoung yang datang untuk mengembalikan charger. Bae Jinyoung x Lee Daehwi. Slight! Lai Guanlin. Real-life Fiction. Wanna One.


*

" _Oh God, finally its time to rest_."

Guanlin langsung merebahkan tubuh tingginya ke atas kasur hotelnya yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Demi apapun, ia sangat lelah selama seminggu ini. Menaiki pesawat untuk bolak balik dari Korea ke Vietnam, kemudian Jepang, lalu Hongkong, dan besok Wanna One harus kembali ke Korea untuk _Melon Music Awards_? Oh, ia merasa _hampir_ mati.

Guanlin mengatakan ' _hampir_ ', karena saat ini ia sedang berada di kamar salah satu hotel di Hongkong. Akhirnya, ia bertemu kasur empuk yang ia rindukan. Lupakan _schedule_ besok, sekarang waktunya tidur. Waktunya istirahat.

Guanlin tersenyum dan meregangkan tangannya, bersiap tidur. Baru ia saja memejamkan matanya saat dirasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

" _Hey, at least take off your sandals first_."

Sebuah suara menginterupsinya tiba-tiba. Oh, rupanya Guanlin masih mengenakan sandal hotel. Ia kembali membuka matanya sambil mendecakkan lidahnya, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya agar sandal hotel yang masih melekat dikakinya terlepas.

Guanlin memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, lalu memandang anak lelaki seumurannya yang masih sibuk menonton televisi. Ia mendesah,

"Sudah. Aku mau tidur dulu. Demi apapun aku lelah sampai hampir mati. Kau juga sebaiknya tidur sekarang. Besok kita harus kembali ke Korea pagi-pagi buta. Selamat tidur, Daehwi- _ya_!"

*

Daehwi melirik ke arah Guanlin yang sudah tertidur lelap dikasurnya. Dengan posisi yang, ah, tidak bisa dideskrispsikan. _Untung saja tampan,_ pikir Daehwi sambil terkekeh.

Daehwi menguap dan menyadari bahwa ia sudah sangat kelelahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu beranjak dari kursi dan mematikan tombol power televisi.

Daehwi merangkak ke tempat tidurnya yang berada tepat disebelah punya Guanlin. Ia meregangkan tangannya dan menarik selimut. Baru saja ia memejamkan matanya, tanpa sengaja sudut matanya melihat layar iPhone-nya.

"Ah, _low batt_."

Daehwi kembali membuka matanya dan mendecak menyadari iPhone nya low batt. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya sambil menghentakkan kaki. Kesal.

Daehwi membuka resleting kopernya dan mulai menggali ke dalam koper yang berisi baju-bajunya.

"Aku menyuruh Guanlin meletakkannya disini..."

Daehwi mulai kesal. Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah terbang ke alam mimpi, namun ia berakhir di lantai karpet mencari _charger_ didalam kopernya.

Tangannya menggali koper semakin dalam. Tangannya meraba-raba koper sambil menggerutu. Akhirnya tangannya menyentuh sesuatu seperti kabel panjang. Daehwi berteriak girang.

"Akhirnya!"

Daehwi menarik kabel tersebut. Namun kemudian ia mengerutkan dahi melihat charger ditangannya. _Charger_ tersebut bukan chargernya. iPhone-nya adalah iPhone 7 plus, namun _charger_ ditangannya adalah _charger_ iPhone X. Daehwi kan belum pernah membuka kotak iPhone X miliknya, jadi bisa dipastikan _charger_ itu adalah milik Guanlin.

Daehwi semakin frustasi. Ia mengetuk layar iPhonenya. 5%. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Guanlin yang sudah tertidur seperti orang mati, "Guanlin- _ah_! Dimana kau meletakkan _charger_ -ku?"

Diam. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Guanlin- _ah_!"

Daehwi berteriak frustasi. Ia beranjak dan berjalan menuju kasur Guanlin, berencana menarik kakinya sampai jatuh dari kasur. Namun baru saja ia menarik selimut Guanlin, terdengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Guanlin- _ah_?"

Daehwi menghela nafas. Lalu berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya super kesal. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tengah malam begini?

Daehwi membuka pintu dan menggerutu keras-keras, "Siapa malam ma..." ucapannya terpotong setelah melihat sosok didepannya. "...oh? ada apa, _Hyung_?"

Bae Jinyoung berdiri didepannya dengan mengenakan piyama biru dan masker. Ia membuka maskernya dan tersenyum kecil,

"Oh, Daehwi. Guanlin mana?"

"Sudah tidur."Jawab Daehwi pendek

Jinyoung menggaruk tengkuknya, " Ah, Aku ingin mengambil chargerku dan mengembalikan ini," ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang dua _charger_ , yang ternyata salah satunya adalah _charger_ Daehwi.

"Oh? Astaga _charger_ -ku! Puji Tuhan akhirnya!" Pekik Daehwi tertahan.

Daehwi langsung menyambar _charger_ -nya yang ada di tangan Jinyoung dan melesat dengan kecepatan penuh untuk men- _charger_ iPhone-nya yang sudah mati total.

Daehwi mendesah lega. Akhirnya sudah ter-charge. Daehwi tersenyum kecil dan membalikkan badannya, menemukan Jinyoung secara ajaib sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

" _what the fㅡ_ demi apapun, _Hyung_! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Daehwi hampir saja mengumpat karena terkejut. Ia memukul lengan Jinyoung. Jinyoung hanya tertawa dan mengusak rambut Daehwi.

Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan melewati Jinyoung. Ia mengambil _charger_ yang tadi ia kira milik Guanlin di atas kopernya. Oh, ternyata ada label bertuliskan 'Bae Jinyoung' di kepala _charger_ -nya. Sepertinya Guanlin salah memasukkan _charger_ mereka kedalam koper Jinyoung dan Minhyun.

Dasar Guanlin ceroboh.

Daehwi berbalik ke arah Jinyoung yang sedang mengutak-atik iPhone milik Daehwi, " _Hyung_ kau ingin mengembaㅡ"

"Jangan."

Daehwi mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Hah? Jangan apa?"

"Jangan bertingkah terlalu lucu. _You are too cute to handle_."

"Apa otakmu sudah bergeser karena menari terlalu semangat?"

"Siapa?"

"Tetangga sebelah." Jawab daehwi sekenanya.

"Oh, bibi-bibi berambut keriting itu?"

Daehwi memutar bola matanya malas. Permbicaraannya ini sama sekali tidak penting. Daehwi segera berjalan menghampiri Jinyoung dan melempar _charger_ milik Jinyoung, " Ini _charger_ -mu, _Hyung_."

Jinyoung dengan sigap menangkap _charger_ -nya yang melayang di udara. Ia tertawa kecil sambil mengetuk-ngetuk layar iPhone milik Daehwi.

"Hyung, berhenti mengetuk iPhone milikku. Layarnya sudah cukup retak. Sebaiknya _Hyung_ kembali ke kamar dan tidur."

Daehwi mendorong Jinyoung dari belakang, memaksanya keluar dari kamar Daehwi sekarang. Daehwi butuh tidur. Jinyoung lagi-lagi hanya tertawa kecil dan mengikuti dorongan Daehwi.

Saat sudah sampai di pintu depan kamar hotel, Jinyoung mendadak berhenti dan otomatis Daehwi menabrak tubuh Jinyoung dari belakang.

" _Hyung_!"

Jinyoung berbalik dan menatap Daehwi sambil tersenyum. "Maaf."

Daehwi mendongakkan kepalanya,"Maaf?"

"Maaf tentang yang terjadi di ruang rekaman."

"Oh. Sudah kumaafkan."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang jangan bersikap cuek padaku. Aku tidak suka."

"Sejak kapan aku bersikap cuek?"

"Ah, lupakan." Jinyoung tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Daehwi.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah lupa. Selamat maㅡ"

Baru saja Daehwi ingin menutup pintu, Ucapannya terhenti saat Jinyoung mendadak menarikknya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

" _What the_ ㅡ"

"Apa kau sadar kita tidak dekat seperti dulu? Kita ini sahabat dekat. Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu. Jangan cuek terhadapku. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Pokoknya jangan cuek terhadapku. Aku tidak suka. Mulai besok, kau harus didekatku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Daehwi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sampai Jinyoung melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. Jinyoung mengusak rambut Daehwi. Ia memakai kembali maskernya lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari kecil untuk kembali ke kamarnya,

"Sampai jumpa besok, Lee Daehwi!"

Daehwi menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan kosong.

"Dia sudah gila. Benar-benar gila."

END.

A/N

 _INI APAAAANNNN ㅠ aku ngerasa udah cukup lama ga ngepost story dan karena emang uas udah kelar dan pergi sekolah cuma buat absen aja, aku kepikiran bikin FF ini dan tadaaaa! i made this ff for about two hours lmao. Maka dari itu maapkeunlah FF gajelas ini heuheu. Anyway, charger iPhone X sama iPhone 7plus itu sama atau ga si? aku cuma ngarang doang loh kalo iPhone X sama 7plus beda chargernya soalnya aku gapenah pake iPhpne huhu :((( dont forget to leave comment, my readers!_


End file.
